Fallen Angel
by Zelda0909
Summary: Yukiteru is walking home from Yuno's late and night and see's something fall from the sky! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Fallen Angel

Got the idea from both a song and a picture. enjoy.

* * *

Yukiteru sighed as he walked glancing behind him hoping she wasn't following him. Yuno had offered for Yuki to stay the night but he was honestly terrified of her and didn't want to spend a whole night together. He looked up at the sky watching the shimmering stars above him and something caught his eye. It looked like a shooting star at first but was headed right for earth. He could feel it when it hit the surface. Whatever it was wasn't far and feeling a mix of curiosity and fear he hurried in the direction of the park it landed in.

When he got there he froze and stared gaping at the sight in front of him. There was a huge crater and in the middle was was a bundle of feathers and a completely naked young boy around 14, same as him. He saw all the blood and for probably the first time he decided to do something brave. He ran down the crater nearly falling on the pale form of the larger boy and lifted him up.

"Hang in there..." He breathed starting his way back up before the police or something turned up. He half dragged the boy all the way back. His mother wasn't home, as usual. _Mom would probably freak out... _Yukiteru thought as he flopped the mysterious boy onto his bed. He looked at the many wounds all over his body.

"Now what?" He wondered aloud. "I Guess I should get some bandages... Ah better hurry!"

When he returned the boy was awake and looked around the room taking in his surroundings with an odd calmness. He stoped when his eyes met Yukiteru's and the winged boy froze.

"Um... Hello... Sorry I found you and you were hurt s-so..." He didn't want to think he had kidnapped him or something. The boys red eyes sparkled with amusement and he smiled suddenly surprising Yuki.

"Um... I'm Yukiteru Amano..." He said a bit shyly. The winged boy opened his mouth but no sound came out. He blinked and rubbed his throat.

"huh? You cant talk?" Yukiteru looked around and grabbed his phone.

"You know how to use this?" He asked and the white haired boy shook his head. Yuki gave him a quick tutorial on how to text them waited.

_Akise_ Was all he managed to text.

"Akise... Your name? So I guess I'll call you... Akise-kun." Yuki smiled at him and Akise returned the smile warmly.

Yuki washed out his wounds and bandaged them careful not to hurt him. He was surprised at how comfortable he was around Akise. He didn't have very many real friends. He didn't count Yuno a a friend really. He wondered if him and Akise would be good friends and couldn't help but smile to himself. Yuki let Akise have the bed and he got out the futon to sleep on. It was around 1:35 AM by the time he had finished dressing Akise's wounds and was so tired he almost fell asleep right next to Akise. Akise chuckled silently as he watched Yukiteru climb into bed and drift off to sleep. He however didn't feel very tired. He couldn't remember anything, Why he was here, who he was, etc. The only thing he knew for sure was his name. Akise Aru.


	2. Fallen love

"Hey are you Listening? Amano-kun?" Hinata waved a hand in front of his face.

"Eh?! Ah... oh sorry Hinata-san...!" Yuki mumbled looking up quickly.

"Geeze... I said a meteor crashed in the park not far from here! Imagine if it had hit the school!"

Ouji sat down on the desk across from Yuki and said. "Honestly I wish it had!"

Hinata looked at him. "Why?"

"No school!" He laughed. Yuki had stopped paying attention again and was looking down at his phone.

_Akise._

"Whats this?" Ouji swiped the phone away.

"Ah! Give it back!" Yukiteru stood up quickly trying to grab it back.

"What is it your stupid diary thi-... Akise? Whats that some kind of code?" Yuki grabbed the phone.

"Please don't take my things..." He sighed sitting down.

"Whatever weirdo." Ouji grumbled turned and walked away. Yukiteru looked down at the phone. He had taken a picture of Akise and he didn't want Ouji to see.

Yuno was watching Yuki out of the corner of her eye. _That Hinata's gotten too close to Yuki lately..._ She thought clenching her teeth. _If she gets too close I'll have to 'take care' of her... Yuki... _

After school Yukiteru was walking home his head bent slightly as he looked at the picture of Akise. Yuno was watching him quietly from around the corner. _That's odd... Hes not typing anything..._ She thought as she changed hiding places. As Yuki approached his house he stopped, unlocked the door and opened it withought looking up. He had learned to do this after hundreds of times writing in his diary.

"Akise's probably hungry." He thought suddenly and went to the kitchen to fix him a snack. He froze. _What is Akise is just in my imagination... Like Murmur and Deus? _He wondered a bit sadly.

All of a suddenly he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and Yukiteru screamed turning around to see it was just Akise.

"Oh... Akise-kun. You scared me. I was just making you a snack." He stepped aside slightly showing him the Sandwich and Akise smiled.

"Sorry it was probably boring here all by yourself." Yuki said. Akise just smiled. And Yuki awkwardly smiled back before turning to finish the sandwich.

Akise watched him from behind and Yuki could feel his warm breath tickle his neck and blushed. "Um?" He looked at him seeing his gently smiling face again. There noses almost touched.

Yuno was looking around trying to find a window or something she could see in when she found one she gasped at the strange naked boy with her Yuki slowly moving forward until there lips touched. Yukiteru's eyes widened and he jumped away blushing bright red. "A-Akise?!" Akise gave a silent giggle at his reaction.

"I'll kill him... I'll kill him!" Yuno screamed breaking the window.


End file.
